


Always By My Side

by ppinecone



Category: Fate/EXTRA CCC - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppinecone/pseuds/ppinecone
Summary: ·这是发布这篇文章的作者（即氯化银）借用了好友的AO3账号来发布·私设扎比子仍和凛、拉妮有联系，两个星球的灵子虚拟空间之间还能互相寄快递(?)·第一次写车感觉写成了很不得了的东西（贬义）……我流扎比子和闪闪OOC警告！·论金女主没羞没躁的xing福生活·以及你们能记得闪闪那个很吵的脚步声吗哈哈哈哈哈哈
Relationships: 吉尔伽美什/岸波白野
Kudos: 13





	Always By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> ·这是发布这篇文章的作者（即氯化银）借用了好友的AO3账号来发布  
> ·私设扎比子仍和凛、拉妮有联系，两个星球的灵子虚拟空间之间还能互相寄快递(?)  
> ·第一次写车感觉写成了很不得了的东西（贬义）……我流扎比子和闪闪OOC警告！  
> ·论金女主没羞没躁的xing福生活   
> ·以及你们能记得闪闪那个很吵的脚步声吗哈哈哈哈哈哈

“……祝你和那只金皮卡过上性福生活哦。”岸波白野四下黏在软软的塑料袋上的便签，念出声。“……什、什么啊……”白野看着快递单，看到寄件人栏潇洒的凛的笔迹和一板一眼的拉妮的签名，叹了口气，“的确是她们干的出来的事情。”  
白野掂了掂塑料袋。对于一件毛衣来说，这件衣服是不是轻了一点？她好奇地拆开塑料袋，抖开折叠在一起的衣服，前后翻着看了看，瞬间脸色爆红。  
这件毛衣对于正常的毛衣来说甚至称得上偷工减料——它没有袖子，甚至背后是全空的。  
岸波白野慌忙把衣服折起来搭在自己手上以让它看起来是件正常的衣服，尔后眼角瞥一眼门的方向，确认附近没有某个金光闪闪的家伙的聒噪的脚步声，心里冒出一个念头。   
那，试试？  
——试试就试试。  
白野脱下衣服，换上了那件诡异的毛衣。光裸的后背的确太冷，她又在毛衣里面穿了一件墨绿色的衬衣。  
露背毛衣勾勒出白野已经发育完全的优美的曲线，黑色的丝袜内部隐隐约约地露出肉色，腿间的神秘之处只要一抬腿几乎是一览无余。现在连白野自己在换衣镜里看到都觉得面红耳赤。  
咳，还是赶快换回原来的吧。她轻咳一声。  
“怎么，敢穿就不敢给本王看？”耳后突然传出熟悉的声音，温热的呼吸喷洒在脖间，引起一阵酥麻，“白野，你很有胆量啊。”  
岸波白野惊得后退一步，直接撞进了吉尔伽美什的胸膛。温热坚实的胸膛抵住白野的身躯。白野的动作很好地取悦了吉尔伽美什，他短笑一声，双手环住白野的腰肢，紧接着促狭的声音在白野耳边响起：“你这是在诱惑本王吗？”  
白野还没来得及说话，回答就被吉尔伽美什吻进了嘴里。吉尔伽美什的舌头长驱直入，在白野的口腔里搅得天翻地覆，最后魇足地吸吮白野的舌尖，这才退出。“魔力倒是一如既往的充裕。我便与你共享无上的欢愉吧，Master。”  
肺里的空气几乎都被这一吻攫取殆尽。白野只得喘着气，任吉尔伽美什抱着着她到旁边的房间——里面有张金光闪闪的大床。  
吉尔伽美什将白野放在床上，被黑色丝袜包裹的修长纤细的两条腿在白色的被褥下凸显得厉害。他将右腿曲起，强势地插入白野的双腿之间，黄金制的膝甲顶着白野的下阴部分，暧昧地抵在最敏感的部分。他左手锢住岸波白野的手腕，另一只手绕到她的背部，摸了几下。触手的不是柔嫩的肌肤而是有些粗糙的打底衣让他皱眉。吉尔伽美什嗤鼻，右手在白野的背部摸索，向下深入，在接近臀部沟谷的地方找到了打底衣的下缘，将衣服上拨，这才如愿以偿地尝到女人的肌肤。“没有穿内衣？”吉尔伽美什仿佛发现了什么有趣的事情。他看到白野别过羞红的脸颊嘴里还轻声嘀咕着什么。  
岸波白野舒服得哼哼几声，伸手推了推吉尔伽美什的胸膛。吉尔伽美什右膝盖一顶，白野的手立刻就软了下去。“白野，这是你自己在邀请我。”  
白野出声反驳：“我、我没有……”但一出声，嘴里的声音就染上了黏腻的情欲。吉尔伽美什轻哼一声，笑容带着些促狭的味道：“都做过这么多次了，我会不知道你想做的时候会是什么样子吗？”  
他将右腿后退一些，让铠甲和白野稍稍有一些距离。左手撤下，转移到白野的下阴，手指稍稍捅进肉穴。岸波白野闷哼一声。丝袜的材质毕竟粗糙一些，奇异的触感刺激得白野的肉穴吐出一股股的蜜液。更不要说只进去了一个指节的手指还在里面抠了抠。  
唔……恶劣的Servant……！明明只要再进去一点点就可以……  
“隔着丝袜都能出那么多水。你还能说你不要吗？”吉尔伽美什轻声在白野的耳边讽刺。说话间喷出的气流挠得白野下阴瘙痒，以至于让她难受地小幅度动了下双腿，试图缓解一下这种感觉。但她夹住的只是吉尔伽美什的右腿。  
没有得到缓解的白野更加难受了。她发出几声呜咽，只得说：“那你快些……我还要去商场购物……”  
“本王什么东西不能给你，你要去购物？还穿着这身衣服？！”对方的声音一下子高昂起来，“白野，本王看你是真的不知死活！”说着这话，吉尔伽美什将半埋在肉穴里的手指全部捅入,中途丝袜被顶破了洞，黑色的丝质物品半卡在肉穴中，令白野难受得紧。  
“以后这身衣服，只准在我面前穿。”岸波白野还想说什么，但吉尔伽美什手指抽抽插插，随之而来的欢愉直将她的回答吞没。  
吉尔伽美什的手指抽出来一半，又重新塞回去，如此几番之后又加塞了几根手指，故意朝着肉穴里拿出熟悉的软肉抽插。  
“不要……呜……不要碰那个地方……吉尔……啊、啊啊……！”白野只觉穴内的软肉开始抽搐，紧接着全身的肌肉开始不受控制。她将头向后仰，露出白皙的、恍若天鹅一样的脖颈。“呜——！”高、高潮了……白野捂住了自己的脸庞，用吉尔的手指高潮了……  
岸波白野遮住了脸，但此时染上粉红色的脖子却没有被遮住。被汗水打湿的发变成了近乎黑色的深棕色，缠绕在白野的脖上和吉尔伽美什的小臂上，仿佛在暗示什么更加暧昧缠绵的东西。  
吉尔伽美什也没有想到今天会这么快。原来是这件衣服吗。  
白野将盖在脸上的手稍稍分开一些，透过手指间的间隙观察那个恶劣的、金发红瞳的英灵。那双赤红的蛇瞳缩成一条细线，浓浓的情欲的火焰和占有欲在燃烧。吉尔伽美什挪开白野的手，攫着那双樱唇细细品尝，分开时嘴唇还在厮磨。“这身体不是挺诚实的吗。”  
岸波白野还沉浸在刚刚高潮的余韵中，没办法说出完整的句子，只能模模糊糊挤出几声吉尔。她的瞳孔微微放大，嘴角还有些晶莹。  
吉尔伽美什退出手指，肉穴的软肉随着手指微微翻出，在与那细长物什分开时发处羞耻的咕啾声。白野没怎么听清，但是觉得体内空虚，偏过头向吉尔伽美什投出一丝渴求的眼神，腰向上扭试图追逐能够放进小穴的东西。吉尔伽美什没有回应她这份期待，反而将小穴部分的破洞的部分扩大，但看了看又觉得不够满意，最后还是决定将这恼人丝袜脱下来。白野难耐地扭着腰，试图配合吉尔伽美什的动作，但这扭动只在添乱，反而在挑拨对方的耐性。吉尔伽美什用略显暴躁的动作脱下了她左腿的丝袜，在脱的过程中还恶劣地将手上的蜜液抹在白野的大腿根部，狠狠擦过阴唇。而后只留右腿的孤零零挂在上面。  
“吉尔……进、进来……”白野难受地吐出几个字。体内的空虚几乎要将她折磨疯掉。  
吉尔伽美什拨开阴唇，中间颤颤巍巍的花核遇到略显冰冷的空气轻抖一下。他的手指直奔目标，以一种熟练的手法玩弄着花核，龟头将高潮过一次的小穴撑开，却又不马上进去，只是在入口浅浅摩擦，视离穴口不远的软肉不顾。“你要什么？”  
“……要……进来……”白野漏出几声娇媚的细吟。更下流淫秽的话至少现在是讲不出的。  
“嗯？”吉尔伽美什发出一声鼻音，玩弄花核的手指短暂放开，曲起手指弹中阴核，“你要什么？”  
岸波白野发出一声尖锐的叫声。“进来……我要吉尔……”她几乎快要哭出来，腰部向吉尔伽美什的方向扭动，“呜……肉棒……吉尔的……肉棒……”  
吉尔伽美什眼神一暗，阳根破开层层软肉，一次性到达子宫口，过长的肉棒的龟头还微微顶开子宫口。白野被顶得身体向后一退，肉穴紧紧绞住阳根，喷射出透明的液体。铠甲早已化为灵子消散，吉尔伽美什赤裸着身体面对岸波白野。  
“刚进去就到了……白野，你真是拥有一具出色的身体啊。”当然，吉尔伽美什为造就这具敏感的身躯出了不少力。  
吉尔伽美什没有过多评价。这位王者喜欢以语言挑拨，更擅长身体力行。  
肉穴内有着微微的弯曲。这些不明显的突起和凹陷刺激着突入的肉棒。吉尔伽美什握住白野两条腿的腿窝，将它们向上掰，按在床上，就着这个姿势使劲抽插。激烈的交媾让白野全部的感知集中在下部，整个眼睛中只装得下那个金发赤瞳的男人。  
龟头在敏感的软肉内冲刺，异物的突起重重撞在敏感点上，小腹微微酥麻。每次退出就只觉内部瘙痒空虚，希望什么粗热的东西塞入，而每次顶到头又觉得异常满足，子宫口的软肉吸吮着肉棒不愿让它离开。  
每一次的抽插都会因为狂野的节奏而发出令人羞耻的声音，双方混合在一起的液体因为反复摩擦而产生白色的泡沫，一部分飞溅在两人交合部分，另一部分顺着白野臀部的弧线而下，被白色的棉布吸收。  
九浅一深，熟稔的做爱经验让吉尔伽美什能够充分掌握身下之人的状态。当肉穴再一次开始蠕动，吞吐出大量的液体时，他的动作却停了下来。  
这个行为引起了白野强烈的不满。她表达不满的动作就是紧抓着吉尔伽美什的小臂，自己磨蹭着将自己的小穴往肉棒方向送。“进来……啊！”  
吉尔伽美什抱起白野，自己以跪坐的姿势将白野放在自己身上。白野下意识抱住吉尔伽美什的脖子，柔软的胸脯和布满神代神秘花纹的胸膛紧紧相贴，双腿自觉环上了那劲瘦的腰。白野还等着吉尔伽美什接下来的动作，却听得对方微微嘶哑的嗓音道：“想要高潮的话，就给我自己动。”  
白野不情愿地哼哼。她放下两条腿，分开双腿坐在吉尔伽美什的大腿和阳根上。又觉得这个姿势不方便动，将一只手搭在吉尔伽美什的肩膀上，另一只手抚着他的后背，就着这个姿势一上一下地动了起来。乳尖与乳尖隔着一层织物的摩擦带来无上的快乐。敏感的小穴开始蠕动，但每到这个时候白野便浑身发软，没有办法继续。如此几次，没有办法登顶让白野有些急躁。她曲起脖子将头埋在吉尔伽美什的肩膀之后，伸出舌尖，轻触吉尔伽美什的后脖，最后怕他不能理解还急不可耐地吸吮一下。“帮帮我吉尔……我不行……呜、帮帮我……”  
吉尔伽美什倒吸一口冷气。这几次白野离高潮还差几次的动作让他也忍得很辛苦。收紧环在白野腰上的手，另一只手拨开毛衣，白皙的乳房终于重见天日。他含住上面的樱桃，先用舌尖触碰，再用舌苔慢慢碾磨。同时刚刚拨开毛衣的手搭在白野腰与臀部的连接部位算作固定，一把助白野登上巅峰。  
疯狂抽搐和蠕动的阴道再加上白野骤然的臀部用力夹得吉尔伽美什差点射出来。  
他咬牙忍住。岸波白野喘着粗气：“……好了吧？”  
吉尔伽美什差点给气笑了。“怎么？你舒服了就不给本王舒服？”他向上顶了一顶，直叫刚刚经历过高潮的小穴再次颤抖起来。“白野，起来。”岸波白野虽然带着疑惑，但还是照做。吉尔伽美什将她抱起，背对着自己，让她曲起膝盖跪在柔软的床垫上。“抓好。”吉尔伽美什指的是那些黄金质的床头板。白野抵在墙上，温热的小腹贴到冰冷的床头，她忍不住微抖一下。吉尔伽美什靠近，将手放在白野小腹和床头之间。这次他将双腿都插入白野的双腿之间，强行撑大空间，滚烫的肉棒抵在穴口。他低下头，犬齿咬住柔软的耳垂，再含住，随后一鼓作气插入。  
这次的插入尤为刺激深入。原本只是抵住子宫口的肉棒直接顶进了子宫。  
过于直白粗暴的插入让大脑一片空白，子宫的第一次开拓让白野来了一次小高潮。“太深了……太、太深了吉尔……！”  
这种新姿势……吉尔是从哪里学来的？！  
“哼。杂种也有杂种的优点。”  
唔！所以到底是哪个av啊！  
肉穴内的阳根稍稍退出，又不舍地猛地撞入。白野低下头甚至能看到自己花穴口被拉出来的鲜红的嫩肉复又被那根粗得吓人的肉棒塞回去。色情的视觉刺激让她无意识呻吟出声。吉尔伽美什将手抽出，锢住白野的腰，将它往自己的方向压。  
每一次插入都深得吓人。过强的力道将白野一下下往上顶。每次上顶之后又因为重力落下。前部的毛衣被吉尔伽美什拨到中间用白野的乳房夹住，娇嫩的乳头直接和墙壁摩擦。与吉尔伽美什的手法不同，冰冷的墙壁固执粗暴地摩擦这一敏感部分。白野不自禁将胸脯更贴向墙壁。  
肉刃在子宫内开疆拓土。娇嫩的子宫经受着肉棒带来的狂风暴雨。  
“太快了……呜……吉、吉尔……慢一些……”  
淫靡的味道在房间内扩散，仿佛催情剂一般，慢慢侵入，一丝丝抠着敏感点。  
肉棒的龟头微微翘起，抵着阴道的后壁。白野大部分的敏感点都在这里——  
娇喘和男性粗重的呼吸混在一起，交织出灭顶一般的快感。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！”  
浓厚的白稠注射入子宫，一股接着一股，争先恐后地来到这个新天地。吉尔伽美什的手覆盖在子宫位置的小腹处，那里正有着微微的突起。  
瘫软的肉棒没有立刻取出来，而是就着抽出的小穴埋在其中。待对方的高潮过去，吉尔伽美什才抽出来。小穴一时间还张着口，不均匀的白色透明色的浊液流淌出来。“这不是很好地变成了本王的形状了吗？”吉尔伽美什的声音里充满了愉悦。  
白野闷应几声：“反正也只有你进来过。”  
吉尔伽美什笑了几声。又听白野带着点郁闷的声音说：“吉尔，能不能帮我抠出来？”  
“大不敬！王的精液你竟然敢……？！”  
“……会怀孕的,吉尔。”  
“仅仅是灵子虚构世界！岸波白野！”  
白野用枕头把自己的脸埋起来：“就当是我的执念……”  
吉尔伽美什怒哼一声，将自己半软的肉棒塞进小穴，惊得白野后退一些，却又被他拉着肩膀拽回来。“那就堵住！你这家伙……”

最后，白野就这样趴在床上又和吉尔伽美什做了一次。  
白野累得眼睛都睁不开了。她强睁着眼睛看了看窗外，却发现本应该在灯火通明的商业街此时却是漆黑一片——深夜是人们休息的时间。  
“……都是吉尔，我都没时间购物了……”  
“本王什么东西不能给你？”  
“哼……购物是我的……爱好……”白野都快要睡过去了。  
之后的事情白野没什么具体的印象了。大概记得自己被抱着清洗了一番，然后被人摸了摸头，灯便被关上了。  
“下次本王陪你去就是了。”


End file.
